Map
Maps for the ''Counter-Strike'' series use the .bsp file format. Map files are stored in the cstrike/maps folder relative to the game root directory. If the client and server allows it, map files can be transferred from the server to the client in case the client does not have the map. In recent versions of Counter-Strike, and in every version of Counter-Strike: Source, the map files can be compressed before transfer using the .bz2 file format. Official There are three official map scenarios for the Counter-Strike series. Assassination :Main article: Assassination One of the counter-terrorists spawns as a VIP (Very Important Person). CT's can choose to become a VIP by adding themselves to a list. A VIP is chosen at random if there is no CT lined up to become one. The VIP cannot buy any equipment, but starts out with 200 armor (the normal maximum is 100) and a USP with 36 bullets. The VIP must get to a rescue point; this is usually a helicopter or APC. The counter-terrorists win if the VIP makes it to the rescue point or all the terrorists are killed while the VIP is still alive. The terrorists win if the VIP is killed or the time limit is reached and the VIP has not yet made it to the rescue point. as_ maps are far less popular than cs and de maps. Popular as_ maps: :as_oilrig Bomb defusal :Main article: Bomb defusal In bomb defusal, the terrorists attempt to plant a bomb and wins if the bomb detonates in time. The counter-terrorists must either prevent the terrorist from planting the bomb, or defuse a planted bomb. The defusal scenario is by far the most popular, and are in general the only kind of maps used in tournament play. Popular de_ maps: :de_dust · de_dust2 · de_inferno · de_nuke Hostage rescue :Main article: Hostage rescue The original map type, designated with the prefix "cs," these are based on a hostage rescue situation. Usually 4 Hostages (computer-controlled) are located near the terrorist spawn; the counter-terrorists must lead them to a rescue zone, which are usually near the counter-terrorist spawn. If the counter-terrorists rescue all the hostages within the time limit, they win the round. If a player on either side kills a hostage, they lose money and might also be kicked off the server. Killing the entire enemy team also ends the round. If the time limit is reached and all the hostages have not been rescued, the terrorists win (even if all hostages have been killed). Popular cs_ maps: :cs_assault · cs_italy · cs_militia · cs_office · cs_siege · cs_estate Custom ac/achievement - Achievement Maps aim - Combat/Skill Maps awp - AWP Maps ba - Battle Arena Maps bhop/bh - Bunny Hop Maps cl/xc - Climbing Maps deathrun - Deathrun Maps fun - Fun Maps fy - Fight Yard Maps gg - Gun Game Maps glass - Glass Maps hc - Happy Camper Maps he - Grenade Maps hst - Hosties Maps is - Ice Skating Maps jb/ba_jail - Jail Break Maps ka - Knife Arena Maps mg - Mini Game Maps pb - Paintball Maps pa - Prepared Assault Maps rats - Rats Style Maps scout - Scout Maps sg - Shotgun Maps surf - Surfing Maps td - Tower Defense Maps tz - Trikz Maps ze - Zombie Escape Maps zm - Zombie Mod Maps zh - Zombie Horde Maps Category:Gameplay